Fairies and Turtles
by Rishrow13
Summary: Fairy Tail (Team Natsu) goes to search for the Kraang but end up in 2015 in New York and eventually end up meeting the Turtles. Can Fairy Tail help beat the Kraang? They learn they can't use magic in 2015 so Splinter has 5 more students to train ninjitsu to. Can all of them defeat the Foot Clan along with the Kraang?


**Episode 1: Rise of the Turtles and Fairies**

**Things you should know:**

**My very first fanfiction, so please comment (good or bad)**

**TMNT is the 2012 series on Nickelodeon**

**I watch English Dub so if you see anything different, you'll know. **

**I'm the first one to ever make a TMNT 2012/ Fairy Tail Dub crossover**

**It may take a while for me to get used to Fanfiction cuz I'm new so if you can answer my ?'s that would be nice.**

**Chapter 1: Fairy Tail Comes to New York**

It was a beautiful day in the town of Magnolia. Lucy woke up when the ray of the sunshine flowed into her bedroom. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked out the window to see a perfect view of Magnolia.

"This is going to be the best day ever!" she said warmly. She got herself ready and headed out to her favorite place in existence: Fairy Tail!

It was a beautiful night in the town of New York City. The Turtles were jumping from roof to roof, laughing and whooping and enjoying themselves. Then they reached a wide alleyway and another rooftop was in a distance. Donnie was the first to try and jump.

"Look at this!" He jumped from the roof, did a double somersault, and landed on his feet on the other rooftop. Then Mikey came and he did the same thing… except he did a quadruple somersault!

"Beat that, Turtle Chumps!" Then Leo came and got into a stance.

"Alright! Check this out!" Leo did a front cartwheel jumped off roof edge, did a triple flip, landed on the other roof edge and did a triple cartwheel and landed flat on his feet!

"Awesome!" Mikey and Donnie awed. Then Raph came into view.

"Funny, Turtle Kiddies!" Raph cracked his neck both sides, jumped off the roof and tackled his brothers down.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Mikey. "You didn't do any flips!"

"Oops!" he said sarcastically.

At the Fairy Tail guild hall (X784), Lucy walked in and saw everyone in the happiest moods they could possibly in. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Juvia was admiring you-know-who, Erza was eating her strawberry cake, Levy was reading a book, and Gajeel was just about to sing another one of his stupid songs! (I actually think they're funny). Lucy got to the bar and sat down and saw Mirajane with her pretty smile.

"Good morning, Lucy!"

"Hi, Mira! Any good jobs come in lately?"

"Actually, a very bizarre one came just a few hours ago," she replied with concern in her tone. Mira revealed in her hands and showed it to Lucy.

"The only word written in modern letters is… "Kraang."

"Kraang? I wonder what that is."

"I don't know. I tried to see if Levy or Freed could translate it, but she said it was nothing like she had ever seen before."

"Hm. Maybe we'll check it out," said Lucy, determined.

"That's good to hear!" Lucy rounded up her team and told them about the flyer.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Natsu.

"Aye sir!" agreed Happy as they ran out of the guild.

"Get back here, flame-brain!" Gray shouted as he chased after them.

"Let's go!" said Erza as she and Lucy ran out as well. The team asked people on the street until one man said this: Kraang does not know anything about Kraang. And he walked away.

"He said Kraang," said Lucy.

"Let's follow him!" exclaimed Natsu. The team snuck around town, following the man. Then they saw him go through a pink triangular portal.

"Don't let him get away!" shouted Erza. The team ran through the portal just before it disappeared into thin air. The team got to the other side and found themselves in an alleyway of New York City (X2015). All five of them couldn't believe their eyes as they look at the streets, the skyscrapers, and they graffiti.

"We can't let him get away!" The team ran around the corner of the alley and then ran into the Turtles. Natsu was the first to get up.

"Watch where you're going!" Then he was struck with surprise as he saw four mutant turtles.

"You watch where you're going!" Raph shot back at Natsu.

"People! Run!" shouted Leo. The four of them ran until Erza tackled them to the ground. Leo gathered his strength to kick her off of him.

"What are all of you?" asked Gray, flabbergasted.

"We're mutant ninja turtles. I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo."  
>"I'm Raphael, but I go by Raph."<p>

"The name's Donatello, but I'm called Donnie."

"The name's Michelangelo. You guys can call me Mikey, the awesome one."

"Yeah, maybe not so awesome," said Raph.

"It's nice to meet all of you," said Erza. "Do you mind if we can ask you a few questions?"

"Do you know what 'Kraang' is?" asked Lucy.

"Kraang?! Where did you find out about Kraang?" exclaimed Raph.

"We met a man named Kraang and he went through a portal leading us to this weird place, and maybe weird time," Erza explained.

"Speaking of which, where are we?" asked Natsu.

"This is New York City. The time here is June 15, 2015," said Donnie.

"So not only are we in a different place, but a different time as well," Lucy realized.

"Why? What time did you five come from?" asked Mikey.

"June 15, 784," replied Natsu.

"No wonder you guys look like you're form a different time!" Raph laughed.

"Raph!" exclaimed Leo. "Oh, and what are your names?"

"Oh we're sorry! I'm Erza Scarlet, and this is Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy."

"Y'know, let's head back to the lair and talk there. People can't see us out here," said Leo. Then all of them ran to the sewers.

* * *

><p><strong>- Please review!<strong>

**- If you can please tell e how to make more chapters to this **

**- Please follow me and I'll make more stories**


End file.
